


She's Perfect

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, New Parents, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Cecil first found out that he and Carlos were expecting their first child, he did what any normal person would do in that situation.He freaked out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil piece from Welcome to Night Vale that came to me. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed.

When Cecil first found out that he and Carlos were expecting their first child, he did what any normal person would do in that situation.

He freaked out.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want children. He did.

More than anything.

He wanted a family with Carlos.

But he was terrified.

He didn’t know how to raise a human.

He had no experience.

Well, that wasn’t exactly the truth.

He had Janice, but she was only his niece, and it had been her mother, and Steve Carlsberg that had raised her.

Not him.

But still, Janice and Carlos thought that he would be a great father, the best father.

They told him that it was okay to be nervous. It was natural.

And they were right (of course they were right. It was Janice and Carlos after all, and a scientist was always right) and over the next number of months, the nerves eased and the preparation began.

They brought all the necessary supplies that were needed for a new-born baby; bottles, nappies, scorpion repellent spray.  

Then, after the relevant time period, the baby was born, and Carlos and Cecil couldn’t have been happier. It was one of the greatest days of their lives; along with their wedding day and all the days of celebration that were mandated by City Council.

“She’s beautiful,” Carlos whispered, wrapping his arm around the waist of his husband, while one of Cecil’s tentacles did the same.

“She is,” he agreed. “She’s perfect.”

Their daughter was asleep, wrapped in a blanket.

She didn’t have as many tentacles that Cecil did when he was young, but she had more than Janice did. Carlos said, and Carlos believed him (he was after all, you know, a scientist), that it was due to something called genetics. Cecil didn’t know what that was. But he didn’t care. It lead to his, their, perfect daughter.

They couldn’t have asked for anything more in life.

“Do you have a name yet?” Carlos asked, quickly taking his eyes of his child to look at his husband. Cecil gave a small smile. He had thought of one, it had come to him when he first laid eyes on his daughter. He just had to ask Carlos what he thought of it.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any thoughts about the name, feel free to say. I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
